Dług
by AletheiaFelinea
Summary: Dlaczego Czarna Perła wróciła po Jacka do Port Royal?


Napisane w 2011 i po raz pierwszy opublikowane na moim LJ, do którego chętnie dam bezpośredni link, gdy tylko będzie uprzejmy współpracować, grr...  
><strong>Diclaimer:<strong> Disneyowe.

* * *

><p>Morze migotało, słońce lśniło, niebo wyglądało jakby postanowiło nie przyznawać się do znajomości z burzami.<p>

Anamaria wręcz przeciwnie.

Załoga, dwudziestu chłopa (i jedna papuga), zgodnie acz milcząco omijała pokład sterowy. Nawet wzrokiem. Kapitan od wczoraj wyglądała jakby czegoś jej brakowało. Na przykład celu dla wystającego zza pasa pistoletu.

Grot załopotał. To jest, załopotał nieco głośniej niż do tej pory. Jakim cudem, a raczej jaką klątwą łopotał bez przerwy, przy pełnym wietrze, nikt jakoś wolał nie pytać. Wszystkie liny zostały sprawdzone, reja wręcz obwąchana, a grot łopotał dalej. Anamaria posłała mu spojrzenie, które powinno wypalić dodatkową dziurę w przeklętym... a, prawda, już nie przeklętym płótnie. Mimo to, zdawało się, że choćby spłonął cały grot.. cały grotmaszt! ...nie zrobiłoby to specjalnej różnicy. Na spokojnym morzu, w pomyślnym prądzie i z dobrym wiatrem, Czarna Perła brnęła przez leniwe fale jak płaskodenna rzeczna krypa z węglem.

Anamaria zgrzytnęła zębami i odwróciła wzrok... trafiając na bukszpryt. Po raz chyba setny tego dnia. Zupełnie mimochodem. Nie mogła dostrzec stąd galionu, był zbyt nisko pod dziobem. Dlaczego więc prawie mogłaby przysiąc, że widzi zwietrzałe, jaśniejące w słońcu drewno ptaka wzlatującego z dłoni figury? Kapitan zacisnęła zęby. Przyda się nieco solidnej ciesielskiej przeróbki na tej łajbie. Mniej balastu, szybciej... Poderwała głowę słysząc trzask. Obluzowana lina trzepotała na wietrze, wikłając się między wantami. Anamaria zacisnęła palce na sterze.

– I dobrze – syknęła. – Nie zasługuje na nic lepszego!

Rozejrzała się, ale najbliższy pirat już gnał do masztu. Lina przez dłuższą chwilę umykała wyciągniętym rękom, by wreszcie, schwytana, dać się przywiązać na powrót. Anamaria nie poświęciła temu już ani spojrzenia, zajęta walką ze sterem, który dygotał i uparcie odchylał się jak w przeciwnym prądzie. Zaklęła szpetnie, z wysiłkiem napierając na przekorne koło.

– Ma za swoje, mówię – warknęła. – Ukradł mi...!

Urwała, gdy Perła zadrżała jak pod uderzeniem sztormu. Drewno zatrzeszczało, kadłub jęknął przeciągle gdzieś z głębi zęz. Kilku piratom wyleciało z rąk co akurat trzymali, Gibbs przezornie umknął pod schody, ale kapitan jeszcze zdążyła dostrzec, jak sięgał po nieodstępną flaszeczkę.

Anamaria otwarła usta, zamknęła znowu, wpatrując się we własne dłonie zaciśnięte na wygładzonym drewnie steru. – Przecież ja nie... To nie... Obiecał mi...

Westchnęła przeciągle, poddając się nagłemu zmęczeniu. Oparła czoło na dłoniach wpatrując się w rysy i karby nagromadzone przez wszystkie pirackie lata na starej snycerce. Ster już nie drżał, nie stawiał oporu.

– Wiem – mruknęła. – Uparta jesteś, co? – Zamknęła oczy – Wiem, ja też.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na główny pokład. Kilka głów pospiesznie się odwróciło. Ale tym razem napotkała też kilka spojrzeń, choć rzuconych ostrożnie i spode łba.

– Panie Gibbs! – krzyknęła.

Spod schodów dobiegło coś jakby krztuszenie, a w ślad za nim słabe „Aye, kapi... hyyy! khe...".

– Panie Gibbs, zmiana kursu!

Tym razem „Aye!" było znacznie głośniejsze, choć poprzedzone chwilą nieco zdumionej ciszy. Anamaria wyciągnęła szyję nad kołem i spróbowała zerknąć na schody. – Nie zapytacie nawet na jaki, panie Gibbs?

Znad ostatniego schodka ostrożnie wyjrzały krzaczaste brwi i niebieskie oczy. – Yyy, tajes... Jaki kurs, kapitanie?

Anamaria machnęła w kierunku głównego pokładu, który już wrzał gorączkową bieganiną. – Może ich pan spytaj – prychnęła. – Najwyraźniej już wiedzą.

Kilka minut później, Czarna Perła kładła się na nowy kurs, tnąc chyżo fale. Może dlatego, że grot, o dziwo, przestał łopotać. A może dlatego, że załoga nagle czegoś nabrała wigoru. Co niektórzy nawet zaczęli śpiewać. Choć pewnie po to, żeby zagłuszyć papugę.

Anamaria odgarnęła z oczu włosy szarpane wiatrem i oparła policzek na dłoni.

– Równie dobrze może być mi winien więcej niż łódź – mruknęła.

* * *

><p>Bonusowa scena po napisach! ;)<p>

* * *

><p>– Ster źle osadzony.<p>

xxx

– Za duża.

xxx

– Za mała.

xxx

– To ma być maszt?! To jest spróchniała tyczka z płotu, a nie przyzwoity maszt!

xxx

– Tfu, ociężała jak stary kaszalot.

xxx

– Więcej pąkli niż drewna.

– Anamaria, najdroższa, wiesz, że jesteś jedną z moich dwóch czarnych pereł, ale to już szósta albo siódma łódź, którą odrzucasz w ciągu ostatniego roku. Prawie mógłbym pomyśleć, że wolisz...

CHLAST

– Au...! No tak, teraz to już _wiem_, że wolisz zostać ze mną...


End file.
